MAX THE BOUNTY HUNTER SEASON 1
by the captain cool
Summary: A POWERFUL BOUNTY HUNTER WHO TRAVELS THE WORLD TO GET TO A TOURNAMENT IN WRATH CITY.. IF HE CAN MAKE IT THERE ALIVE.. A STORY OF A BADASS BOUNTY HUNTER WHO WEILDS GUNS AND SWORDS ON A EPIC JOURNEY...


MAX THE BOUNTY HUNTER

EPISODE- 1 MAX

NIGHT TIME..MAX IS IN A SMALL WOODEN HOUSE...HES LYING IN A BED...SMOKING A CIGARETTE...HE REACHES IN HIS POCKET AND PULLS OUT A FOLDED UP PIECE OF PAPER...HE UNFOLDS IT..IT SAYS 8TH ANUAL WRATH TOURNAMENT..

MAX: I CANT LOOSE...

MAX LOOKS UP AT THE CELLING...

MAX: ITS BEEN A LONG JOURNEY..TO GET THIS TOURNAMENT...AND IM ALMOST THERE

(1 MONTH EARLIER) 8PM...THREE BALD MEN ARE OUTSIDE IN THE DESERT...EACH ONE IS COVERED IN TATTOS... THERE THE THREE TRAVIS BROTHERS

BRO 1: WHATS THE FIRST THING YOU GUYS WANT TO DO?

BRO 2: WHEN?

BRO 1: WHEN WE GET TO GREEN WOOD...

BRO 3: IM GOING TO FIND ME A NICE LITTLE MEXICAN GIRL...AND LEARN ABOUT HER CULTURE

BRO 2: IM GONNA SET UP SHOP THEIR..BECOME A BOSS...JUST LIKE WE DID HERE...

BRO 1: YEAH..BUT IT WILL END UP THE SAME AS IT DID HERE...US ON THE RUN...

BRO 3: YEAH..I JUST WANT TO ENJOY LIFE..AND SLEEP WITH AS MANY LADIES AS I CAN HAHAHA

BRO 1: NO CRIME FOR ME EITHER

BRO 2: ALRIGHT..I CAN RESPECT THAT... BUT THIS TIME..ALL THE POWER..WILL BE MINE!

VOICE: TOO BAD YOU WILL NEVER SEE THAT...

THE BOYS GET UP AND GRABS THEIR GUNS... AND LOOK AROUND...

BRO 1: WHOS THERE?

VOICE: IM AROUND...

BRO 3: YOU HEAR FOR OUR BOUNTY

VOICE: I AM NOW

BRO 2 SLAPS THE THIRD BROTHER UPSIDE THE HEAD

BRO 2: YOU DUMBASS

VOICE: JUST KIDDING..I PLANNED ON KILLING THE THREE OF YOU FOR A WEEK NOW...

BRO 1: SHOW YOUR FACE...

VOICE: I WANT ALL OF YOU TO THROW YOUR GUNS ACROSS THE GUNS ACROSS THE AREA...AND GET ON YOUR KNEES AND PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD...

BRO 2: FUCK YOU..IM NO COWARD COME AND GET ME..COME ON YOU-

BROTHERS 1 AND 3 GET SHOT ONE TIMES EACH IN THE CHEST..THEY FALL TO THE GROUND BLEEDING OUT..

BRO 2 LOOK AT THEM..HIS EYES START TO TEAR UP...

MAX APPEARS BEHIND HIM...

MAX: YOU KNOW...I DONT FEEL SYMPATHY FOR KILLERS..

BRO 2 TURNS AROUND AND MAX THROWS A DAGGER THREW THE MIDDLE OF HIS FOREHEAD..BLOOD POORS DOWN HIS FACE...BRO 2 FALLS TO THE GROUND..

MAX: WHY COULDNT YOU CAMP CLOSER TO WHITE TAIL...

(TIME ELASP) NEXT DAY 4PM, A ZOOM IN ON A HORSES LEGS AS IT WALKS THREW A DESERT..THE SONG I HEARD A VOICE BY THE DEADLY SNAKES STARTS PLAYING..MAX IS ON A BLACK HORSE..A ROPE TIED TO THE SADDLE IS PULLING A STRETCHER WITH THE TRAVIS BROTHERS BODIES ON IT...MAX PUTS A CIGARETTE IN HIS MOUTH..THEN HE PULLS OUT A METAL LIGHTER..HE LIGHTS THE CIGARETTE WITH IT AND PUTS THE LIGHTER IN HIS COAT POCKET..THEY ARRIVE IN A TOWN..THERES A WOODEN SIGN THAT SAYS WELCOME TO WHITE TAIL...THEY TRAVEL THREW THE CITY WITH EVERYONE LOOKING AT THEM...MAX STOPS THE HORSE IN FRONT OF THE JAIL.. A SHERIFF AND TWO DEPUTIES EXIT THE BUILDING...THE SHERIFF IS A YOUNG MAN WHOS SLIM AND HAS A CLEAN CUT FACE, HES SHERIFF WHITE... (SONG STOPS)

(TIME ELASP) MAX IS INSIDE THE SHERIFFS OFFICE SITTING AT A TABLE, SHERIFF WHITE IS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE TABLE...

SHERIFF: WELL..I THINK ITS BEST WHEN DOING BUSSINESS GET THE MONEY PART OUT OF THE WAY FIRST..

SHERIFF STARTS LOOKING THREW DREWERS AT HIS TABLE..

SHERIFF: NOW IVE SEEN PAPERS EVERYTHING CHECKS OUT...OF COURSE I KNEW YOU WERE MAX THE SECOND I SAW YOU

MAX: HOWS THAT

SHERIFF: YOUR THE ONLY MAN IVE SEEN CARRY SWORDS IN THESE PARTS...HELL..THOSE ARE THE ONLY SWORDS LIKE THAT IVE SEEN..

MAX: THERE KATANAS...I GOT THEM WHEN I WENT TO JOGUL

SHERIFF: HERE IT IS..THREE THOUSAND

SHERIFF TOSSES MAX A WAD OF CASH..MAX GRABS IT AND PUTS IT IN HIS JACKET...

MAX: THANKS..

SHERIFF: NO PROBLEM..SO GOING TO JOGUL..IS THAT HOW YOU BECAME SUCH A BADASS HUH

MAX: I WAS A BADASS BEFORE...I LEFT A MONSTER..

SHERIFF: YOU DONT HAFT TO PLAY THE BIG BAD WOLF CARD TO ME..WERE ON THE SAME SIDE.. YOUR THE WORLDS MOST FAMOUS BOUNTY HUNTER ..HOW MANY BOUNTIES HAVE YOU COLLECTED...

MAX: INCLUDING THE THREE OF THEM... 467

SHERIFF: DAMN...ALL DEAD

MAX: EVERY LAST ONE..WAY TO DANGEROUS FOR ME TO BRING THEM IN ALIVE..

SHERIFF: IVE SEEN SOME DAMN GOOD BOUNTY HUNTERS IN MY DAY...BUT YOU MIGHT BE THE BEST...

MAX: I AM..

SHERIFF: SO WHERE YA HEADED AFTER THIS..

MAX: WRATH CITY...

SHERIFF: FOR WHAT...

MAX: IM ENTERING THE 8TH ANNUAL WRATH TOURNAMENT...

SHERIFF: MAN..YOUR A GOOD BOUNTY HUNTER AND A GOOD FIGHTER..WHAT CANT YOU DO?

MAX: ...BE HAPPY

SHERIFF: OHH... WELL...WITH ALL YOUR WILD ADVENTURES...IT MUST EVEN OUT...

MAX: WELL..IT DOESNT..

SHERIFF: WRATH CITY HUH..THATS A LONG JUURNEY...

MAX: IT IS...AND IM JUST AT THE HALFWAY POINT..

SHERIFF: WELL..IF YOUR GOING IN THAT DIRECTION...I MAY HAVE A JOB FOR YOU

MAX: ..WHAT KIND OF JOB?

SHERIFF: WHAT YOU DO BEST...COLLECTING A BOUNTY

MAX: I CAN DO THAT..

SHERIFF: HE RUMORED TO BE..HA ONE TOUGH SON OF A BITCH...

MAX: THE TOUGHER..THE BETTER..

SHERIFF LOOKS THREW A STACK OF PAPERS..HE PULLS OUT A WANTED POSTER..ITS OF A BIG BUFF BALD MAN NAMED REX KONG

MAX: REX KONG..I HEARD OF HIM...HES HAS THE HIGHEST BOUNTY FOR A MOUNTAIN BANDIT IN HISTORY

SHERIFF: THATS TRUE... 5 MILLION..LOOK..IF YOUR THE BADASS YOU THINK YOU ARE...PLEASE..TAKE THIS MAN DOWN...

MAX: SHERIFF WHITE...I PROMISE YOU THIS...EITHER HE OR I..WILL GO DOWN...

SHERIFF: MR MAX...I WANT YOU TO HAVE A PLEASENT STAY HERE AT WHITE TAIL..IF YOU NEED ANYTHING..PLEASE..LET ME KNOW..

SHERIFF HANDS MAX THE POSTER...

(TIME ELASP) NIGHT TIME..IN A TOWN CALLED CACTUS TOWN.. ITS A SMALL TOWN, THE TOWN IS LIGHT UP BY TORCHES..THERES THREE DEAD GUYS ON THE GROUND..TWO MORE ARE ON THE GROUND COVERED IN BLOOD..THERES 40 MEN IN A CIRCLE AROUND THEM..REX KONG WALKS OUT OF THE CIRCLE TOWARDS THE TWO MEN...REX HAS ON PANTS DRESS SHOES AND BLACK FINGERLESS GLOVES

REX: YOU THINK YOU AND YOUR FIVE MEN CAN KILL ME!

MAN: PLEASE..IT WAS NOTHING PERSONAL..ITS JUST BUSINESS

REX: YOU KILLED TWO OF MY MEN...WHICH MAKES IT WAR..

MAN 2: WHAT ARE YOU..

REX: I AM..REX KONG

REX PICKS UP A BOULDER...HE THROWS IT ON THE SECOND MANS HEAD CRUSHING IT...

MAN: OHH GOD..

REX: LOOK..YOU GOT TWO OPTIONS...OPTION ONE..I PICK UP THAT BOULDER..THE ONE I JUST KILLED YOUR BUDDY WITH..OR..OPTION TWO..GET UP..JOIN MY CREW..

MAN: OPTION TWO

REX: GET UP!

MAN 2 GETS UP..REX GETS IN HIS FACE

REX: YOU WORKING FOR ME...YOU GOT TO BE LOYAL...YOU STAY LOYAL TO ME..ILL BE LOYAL TO YOU..LOYALTY IS EVERYTHING..

A OLD MAN WITH A HANDLE BAR MUSTACHE WALKS AWAY FROM THE CIRCLE..HE GOES TO A GIANT ROCK HE LIGHTS A CIGARETTE..HE HAS A SHERIFFS BADGE..MAX IS ON TOP OF THE ROCK...

MAX: HOW DO I GET TO KONG?

THE SHERIFF SPINS AROUND AND PULLS OUT A GUN ON MAX..

SHERIFF: ..YOUR..YOUR MAX

MAX: I AM..AND IF YOU KNOW WHO I AM..THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW NOT TO PULL THAT TRIGGER...

SHERIFF: NO CAN DO...IM CALLING MY BOYS..SO-

MAX JUMPS IN FRONT OF HIM, HE SPINS AROUND AND KICKS THE SHERIFF IN THE NOSE, THE SHERIFF STUMBLES BACK AGAINST THE ROCK..HE PUNCHES HIM IN THE STOMACHE..HE GASP FOR AIR...MAX PUNCHES THE SHERIFF IN BETWEEN HIS EYES..SHERIFF FALLS ON HIS ASS..MAX GRABS HIS GUN AND PUTS IT IN HIS BOOT...

SHERIFF: LOOK...NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO...KONG CAN DO WORSE..

MAX: REALLY..

MAX PICKS UP THE SHERIFF BY HIS SHIRT AND LIFTS HIM UP OFF THE GROUND..WITH HIS OTHER HAND MAX PUNCHES THE SHERIFF IN THE NOSE 8 TIMES..BLOOD POORS OUT OF HIS NOSE...MAX SLAMS HIS FOREARM AGAINST THE SHERIFFS NECK...

MAX: YOUR A GOD DAMN SHERIFF..AND FROM THE LOOKS OF THINGS..REX KONG RUNS THIS PLACE

SHERIFF: HES THE MAYOR NOW..THIS IS HIS TOWN NOW

MAX: LET ME GUESS..HE KILLED THE LAST ONE..

SHERIFF: SNAPED HIS NECK..RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME..AND HIS DAUGHTER...THE TIME TO FIGHT..WAS A LONG TIME AGO

MAX: SO...YOU SHOULD BE ON BOARD..I WANT TO KNOW..WHATS THE BEST WAY..FOR ME TO GET REX KONG..

SHERIFF: ..WELL...THERE IS ONE WAY..BUT YOU WILL DIE

MAX: MY PROBLEM..NOT YOURS

SHERIFF: CHALLENGE HIM TO A FIGHT..ONE ON ONE...HIS PRIDE WILL TAKE OVER..THE PROBLEM..IS GETTING TO HIM..AND IF HE DOES..HE WILL KILL YOU..

MAX: LET ME WORRY ABOUT THAT..THANKS

MAX HITS THE SHERIFF OVER THE SIDE OF THE HEAD KNOCKING HIM OUT...

(INSIDE A BAR) REX KONG IS SITTING AT A TABLE WITH FIVE OTHER PEOPLE...ONE IS A SKINNY TALL MAN WITH JEWELRY ON, HES SLICK..  
ONE IS A MUSCULAR MAN COVERED IN TATTOS HE HAS A GIANT BEARD AND NO RIGHT EYE HES MEGAS, ONE IS A TALL SEXY WOMAN WITH LONG CURLY BROWN HAIR SHE IS SANDY, ONE IS A BLACK MAN WITH A WHITE TANK TOP AND HE HAS A BAZOOKA NEXT TO HIM HES PJ..AND THE LAST ONE IS A GIRL WITH LONG BLONDE HAIR, SHE HAS A BLACK LONG SLEAVE TSHIRT BLACK GLOVES PLACK JEANS AND BLACK BOOTS AND A GUN STRAPPED TO HER SIDE..SHE IS AMY AGE 16..REX CHUGS A MUG OF BEER..

REX: SO...WHERES THE NEW GUY..I WANT TO GET TO KNOW YOU...

THE GUY WHO WAS ON THE GROUND EARLIER WALKS TO HIM...

REX: WE STRAIGHT MAN..I REALLY DONT WANT ANY BAD BLOOD BETWEEN ME AND YOU...

MAN: YEAH..WERE COOL

REX: IM GLAD TO HEAR THAT...

PJ: MAYBE TOMORROW I TAKE HIM OUT..SEE WHAT HE CAN DO..

REX: YEAH..THATS A GOOD IDEA...TOMORROW MORNING YOUR GOING OUT WITH MY MAN PJ..HES GOING TO SEE ALL WHAT YOU CAN DO..BUT DONT WORRY..EVEN IF YOU DO BAD...YOUR STILL WELCOME HERE..YOU'LL JUST BE CLEANING OUT THE SHITTERS AND NOT KILLING ANYONE...

MAN: THANK YOU..REX KONG

THE MAN WALKS AWAY..

REX: HEY..IT GETS EASIER...I KNOW YOU HATE ME RIGHT NOW..BUT SOON..YOU WILL GET TO REALIZE..HOW LUCKY YOU REALLY ARE...

MAN: OKAY..

SANDY GETS UP..SHE WALKS OVER...TO THE MAN

SANDY: HEY..LOOK MY NAME IS SANDY..AND I WANT YOU TO KNOW..HE AINT ALL BAD..POWER HUNGRY, BUT IF YOUR IN HIS CREW..HE WOULD FIGHT TO THE DEATH FOR YOU...

MAN: IM SURE YOUR RIGHT...

THE DOOR FLIES OFF ITS HINDGES..MAX WALKS IN SMOKING A CIGARETTE..EVERYONE GETS UP...

REX: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU MAX: IM A BOUNTY HUNTER..AND IVE CAME FOR YOUR HEAD

REX: THEN I SHALL TAKE YOURS

MAX: REX KONG..I CHALLENGE YOU TO FIGHT..ME VERSUS YOU...

REX KONG: A ONE ON ONE HUH

MAN: REX..DONT DO IT..HES MAX THE BOUNTY HUNTER

REX: I DONT KNOW WHO THAT IS...BUT I KNOW I CAN TAKE HIM...

MAX: GOOD..SO NON OF YOUR BOYS WILL JUMP IN...

REX: NOT A ONE..

SANDY WALKS OVER TO HIM...

SANDY: HAND OVER YOUR WEAPONS..

MAX HANDS HER HIS SWORDS AND HIS TWO GUNS AROUND HIS WASTE..

(TIME ELASP) A GIANT CIRCLE FORMS AROUND REX AND MAX...

REX: BEFORE WE FIGHT..I HAVE A TRADITION

MAX: WHATS THAT

REX: PLAY THE SONG...

THE SONG TAKEDOWN-XINA VERSION STARTS PLAYING..

REX: LETS GO

MAX CHARGES AT REX..REX SWINGS AT MAX..QUICKLY MAX DUCKS AND PUNCHES REX IN THE CHEST FIVE TIMES...

REX: HAHA...SIMPLETON

REX ELBOWS MAX IN THE SIDE OF THE HEAD..MAX STUMBLES BACK A FEW FEET...

REX: GRAAAAA!

REX CHARGES AT MAX..MAX DUCKS UNDER REX, REX GRABS MAX BY THE BACK OF HIS JACKET AND FLINGS HIM TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CIRCLE...

REX: TIME TO DIE ASSHOLE

MAX GETS UP ON HIS KNEES..REX CHARGES AT MAX..MAX JUMPS UP AND LUNDGES FORWARD AND KICKS REX IN HIS LEFT KNEE.. REX FALLS TO HIS KNEE..

REX: YOU BITCH

MAX GETS UP AND PUNCEHS REX IN THE FACE TWELVE TIMES...

REX: HAHA..IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?

REX PUNCHES MAX IN THE STOMACHE..MAX COUGHS UP SALIVIA..MAX FALLS BACK ON THE GROUND...

REX: SEE..YOUR NOT ON MY LEVEL..

REX GETS UP..HE WALKS TOWARDS MAX

REX: HELL...IM SURPRISED YOUR STILL ALIVE...

REX GRABS MAX BY HIS SHIRT...AND REX THROWS HIM UP 20 FEET IN THE AIR...MAX FLIES DOWN AND AS HE DOES REX JUMPS UP AND CLOTHESLINES MAX IN MIDAIR...MAX FLIES DOWN TO THE GROUND...REX LANDS DOWN..THE CROWD CHEERS...

REX: THAT SHOULD BE IT..

MAX IS GASPING FOR AIR..REX WALKS OVER TO MAX...

REX: I AM REX KONG..I AM THE GREATEST!

REX GRABS MAXS LEG.. HE TWIST IT AROUND..

REX: FIRST..ILL BREAK YOUR LEG..

MAX REACHES FOR HIS BOOT AND PULLS OUT A REVOLVER AND SHOOTS REX IN THE SHOULDER...REX DROPS MAXS LEG..REX STUMBLES BACK..HE LOOKS DOWN AT HIS SHOULDER AS BLOOD POORS OUT...HE TOUCHES THE BLOOD...HE HOLDS OUT HIS HAND LOOKING AT THE BLOOD ON HIS HAND..MAX GETS UP...

MAX: NOW..IM-

REX SNATCHES THE GUN FROM MAX..REX SMACKS THE REVOLVER ACROSS MAXS FACE..MAX STUMBLES BACK..

REX: YOU IDIOT

REX SHOOTS THE GUN UP IN THE AIR UNTIL THE CHAMBER IS EMPTEY..REX THOWS THE GUN TO PJ..

REX: I STILL CAN DEFEAT YOU..I STILL CAN KILL Y-

MAX RUNS OVER AND SUPERMAN PUNCHES REX IN THE FACE, REX STUMBLES BACK..

MAX: CANT KILL ME!

MAX SWINGS AT REXS FACE, REX SMACKS MAXS PUNCH AWAY AND GRABS MAX BY THE NECK WITH BOTH HANDS... HE LIFTS MAX UP OFF THE GROUND..

REX: IM GOING TO ENJOY EVERY SECOND OF YOUR DEATH..

MAX FACE STARTS TURNING RED...REX LAUGHS AT MAX...

MAX JAMS HIS THUMB IN REXS EYE, REX SCREAMS AND DROPS MAX.. MAX GASP FOR AIR..REX HOLDS HIS EYE

REX: YOU SON OF A BITCH!

MAX KICKS REX IN THE BALLS.. REX BENDS OVER AND GASP FOR AIR

MAX: STUPID IDIOT

MAX GRABS REXS HEAD AND KNEES HIM IN THE NOSE..REX HEAD FLIES UP..REX STUMBLES BACK AND MAX RUNS OVER AND JUMPS UP IN MID AIR FOR A SUPERMAN PUNCH, AS MAX SWINGS HIS FIRST REX JUMPS UP AND CLOTHESLINES MAX IN MIDAIR..MAX FLIES TO THE GROUND...(SONG STOPS)

REX: WHOS THE MAN!

PJ LOOKS AT THE GUN REX THREW AT HIM...HE LOOKS OVER AT SANDY

PJ: ISNT THIS THE SHERIFFS GUN..

SANDY: IT IS..

MAX GETS UP...

REX: YOUR TOUGH..NO ONE HAS EVER LASTED LONGER THEN THAT SONG FIGHTING ME...

MAX: WELL..IM GOING TO WIN THE WRATH TOURNAMENT..IVE GOT TO BE TOUGH..

REX: HAHA..SO IS THAT THE REAL REASON YOU CAME TO FIGHT ME...FOR A WARM UP FOR THE WRATH TOURNAMENT...

MAX: NO..I JUST WANTED TO SEE..IF YOU COULD KILL ME..

REX: OH..YES..YES I CAN..LET ME SHOW YOU

REX WALKS OVER AND GRABS MAXS HEAD AND QUEEZES DOWN ON IT

REX: GONNA SQUISH YOUR HEAD LIKE A GRAPE!

MAX UPPER CUTS REX..REXS HEAD FLIES UP.. REX SLAPS MAX IN THE FACE..MAX FLIPS AROUND IN THE AIR AND REX CATCHES HIM..

REX: TELL ME HOW THEM STARS LOOK

REX THROWS MAX THIRTY FEET IN THE AIR.. MAX FLIES BACK DOWN..IN MID AIR MAX FLIES DOWN AND SUPERMAN PUNCHES REX IN THE HEAD.. REX FALLS TO THE GROUND AS MAX LANDS ON HIS FEET..

MAX: YOU NEVER FOUGHT SOMEONE LIKE ME HAVE YOU..

REX: I HAVE..VERY FEW TIMES..AND..I LOVE IT.. WHEN I FIGHT SOMEONE LIKE YOU...

REX GETS UP...HE POPS HIS KNUCKLES...

REX: GAME OVER BITCH!

REX CHARGES AT MAX..MAX JUMPS UP AND KICKS REX IN THE HEAD.. REX GRABS MAXS LEG AND FLIPS HIM OVER TO THE GROUND ON HIS BACK...

REX: JUST DIE ALREADY..

REX DROPS HIS KNEE IN MAXS BACK..MAX SCREAMS OUT IN PAIN...REX HITS MAX IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD EIGHT TIMES..

REX: GAAAA! NIGHT TIME

REX HITS MAX IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD SMASHING MAXS HEAD THREW THE GROUND... MAXS HEAD IS COVERED IN BLOOD..REX GETS UP..

REX: IVE DONE IT..IVE WON ANOTHER DUEL...

THE CROWD CHANTS KONG...MAX LIFTS HIS HEAD UP OUT OF THE GROUND..HIS GLASSES SHATTER...MAX GETS UP...REX TURNS AROUND AND SEES MAX.. MAX JUMPS UP AND KICKS REX IN THE MOUTH..REX FALLS TO HIS KNEES..

REX: OWWW

MAX GRABS REXS HEAD AND KNEES HIM FOUR TIMES IN THE NOSE..REXS NOSE IS BROKEN AND BLOODY.. REX JUMPS UP AND SWINGS AT MAX, BUT MAX CATCHES THE PUNCH

MAX: NOT THIS TIME..

MAX ELBOWS REX IN THE FACE..REX STUMBLES BACK.. MAX RUNS OVER JUMPS UP FOR A SUPERMAN PUNCH, REX BLOCKS THE PUNCH AND GRABS HIM IN MIDAIR AND PUTS HIM INTO A BEARHUG..REX SQUEEZES DOWN ON MAX

MAX: (GASP) DAMN IT

REX: TIME TO BREAK YOUR SPINE

REX SQUEEZES DOWN EVEN MORE ON MAX.. MAX BITES THE TOP PART OF REXS EAR OFF..BLOOD SPEWS OUT MAX SPITS OUT REXS EAT TO THE CROWD...

REX: GAAAAAA! SON OF A BITCH!

REX LETS GO OF MAX..MAX SWINGS AT REX..REX CATCHES MAXS PUNCH... REX HEADBUTTS MAX IN THE FACE..

MAX: AHHHHHH! SHIT

REX GRABS MAX BY HIS SHIRT... REX HEADBUTTS MAX IN THE FACE FIVE TIMES...MAXS FACE IS BUSTED OPEN AND BLOODY...REX DROPS MAX TO THE GROUND...MAX LAUGHS..

MAX: I DO WHAT IT TAKES..TO WIN..CALL ME DIRTY, CALL ME EVIL..WHATEVER..BUT I WIN FIGHTS

MAX GETS UP..REX PUTS UP HIS FIST

REX: YOU AINT WINNING THIS FIGHT..

MAX AND REX GET READY TO FIGHT..REX EYES CLOSE AND HE DROPS TO HIS KNEES...

SANDY: REX!

REX SHAKES HIS HEAD AND OPENS HIS EYES...

REX: NO..IM OKAY

MAX: YOU'VE LOST ALOT OF BLOOD KONG

REX: NO! IM FINE

REX GETS UP MAX RUSHES OVER AT MAX..MAX LEG SWEEPS REX KNOCKING HIM TO THE GROUND...MAX GETS ON TOP OF REX AND PUNCHES REX IN THE FACE SIX TIMES..  
MAX GETS UP..

REX: SHIT...

MAX: ITS OVER

REX: MAX...GIVE ME TWO DAYS TO HEAL UP..SO WE CAN CONTINUE..

MAX: NO..IM TAKING YOU IN...

REX: PLEASE..I CAN STILL FIGHT...JUST GIVE ME TWO DAYS...

MAX: NOT GONNA-

EVERYONE IN THE CROWD PULLS OUT A GUN AND POINTS IT AT MAX...

MAX: WELL.. SO MUCH FOR A FAIR FIGHT

PJ: YOU LOST THAT PRIVALLAGE WHEN YOU SHOT REX KONG..YOU OWE HIM THIS

REX: DONT HARM HIM...I WANT HIM AT HIS BEST IN TWO DAYS

AMY: IS TWO DAYS GOING TO BE LONG ENOUGH...YOU WERE SHOT...

REX: ILL BE BETTER THEN I AM NOW...

(TIME ELASP) NEXT DAY MAX IS INSIDE A GIFT SHOP..HE LOOKS THREW SOME SUNGLASSES IN A RACK...MAX FINDS A BLUE TINTED PAIR..  
(TIME ELASP) MAX EXITS THE GIFT SHOP WEARING THE SUNGLASSES..HE GOES IN A BAR..INSIDE IS FIVE POOL TABLES A JUKE BOX..INSIDE ARE A BUNCH OF TUFF LOOKING MEN..AMY IS AT THE BAR...MAX SITS DOWN ON THE STOOL NEXT TO HER...SHE IS DRINKING A MUG OF BEER...

MAX: A LITTLE YOUNG ARNT WE

AMY: SO..

MAX: ITS BAD FOR KIDS TO BE DRINKING..I MEAN WHERE ARE YOUR PARENTS

AMY: ...DEAD

MAX: OH..LOOK...MAYBE..THIS ISNT THE RIGHT CROWD FOR YOU TO BE HANGING AROUND

AMY: EVEN IF I WANTED TO...THERES NO ESCAPING REX KONG...

MAX: DID YOU SEE THE FIGHT TODAY..I PRACTICALLY WON THAT FIGHT

AMY: YOU SHOT HIM..THATS THE ONLY REASON YOU ALMOST WON

MAX: ..LOOK..KID..IF YOU BEEN AS MANY FIGHTS AS I HAVE..YOU LEARN TRYING TO FIGHT THE RIGHT WAY..IS A GOOD WAY TO LOSE..

AMY: YOUR JUST A COWARD..I BET YOUR GOING TO USE SOME SNEAKY TRICKS IN YOUR NEXT FIGHT..

MAX: WANNA BET

AMY: WHAT?

MAX: HA..WHAT DO YOU WANT IF I LOSE?

AMY: NOTHING YOU WILL BE DEAD

MAX: GOOD POINT..YOU CAN HAVE MY GUNS AND SWORDS

AMY: I PLANNED ON TAKING THEM ANYWAYS...

MAX: HUH..WELL..IF I WIN-

AMY: IN A FAIR FIGHT..

MAX: IN A FAIR FIGHT...YOU LEAVE THIS PLACE...LEAVE THIS BAD CROWD..AND FOR GODS SAKE STOP DRINKING

AMY CHUGS THE REST OF HER BEER

AMY: DEAL

EIGHT MEN STOP PLAYING POOL..

MAN: HEY ASSHOLE..IF YOU LIKE FIGHTING DIRTY..HOW ABOUT YOU FIGHT US..

MAX: YOUR BOY..SAID I WASNT SUPPOSED TO BE TOUCHED...

MAN 2: HES TOO GOOD OF A MAN

MAX: I SAW HIM KILL FOUR GUYS YESTERDAY

A MAN PUTS A QUARTER IN THE JUKE BOX..

MAX: HELL THIS IS BECAUSE YOU THINK ILL WIN ISNT IT...

THE MAN PRESSES BUTTONS ONE AND THEN PRESSES ZERO THREE TIMES..THE SONG DARKNESS BY SPF 1000 STARTS PLAYING.. MAX STANDS UP..  
HE WALKS TOWARDS THEM SLOWLY..A MAN CHARGES AT HIS BACK WITH A POOL STICK, MAX ELBOWS HIM IN THE EYE, THE MAN FLIES OVER A POOL TABLE

MAX: GET OUT OF HERE

MAX GRABS A POOL STICK OFF A TABLE..TWO THUGS RUN AT HIM..MAX JUMPS UP IN THE AIR HE SMASHES THE POOL STICK OVER ONE OF THE GUYS HEADS KNOCKING HIM TO THE GROUND

AMY: SWEET!

AS MAX LANDS DOWN HE KICKS THE OTHER THUG IN THE HEAD KNOCKING HIM TO THE GROUND...A THUG CHARGES AT MAX..MAX PICKS HIM UP AND SLAMS HIM ON THE TABLE HE PUNCHES HIM UPSIDE THE HEAD KNOCKING HIM OUT.. FOUR THUGS SURROUND MAX...MAX JUMPS UP ON THE POOL TABLE..

MAX: I HATE POOL

MAX GRABS FIVE POOL BALLS.. MAX THROWS THREE OF THEM AT ONE OF THE THUGS HEADS KNOCKING HIM OUT..MAX FLIPS OFF THE TABLE..HE KICKS ONE OF THEM IN THE CHEST MAKING HIM STUMBLE BACK, HE TRIPS ON THE SEVEN BALL AND FALLS HITTING HIS HEAD ON THE GROUND KNOCKING HIMSELF OUT..

AMY: JESUS!

A THUG RUNS AT MAX WITH A KNIFE, MAX THROWS A BALL KNOCKING THE KNIFE OUT OF HIS HAND..HE KEEPS COMING..MAX SMASHES THE EIGHT BALL INTO HIS EYE, THE MAN FLIES OVER A POOL TABEL UNCONSCIOUS...(SONG STOPS)

MAX: I HEARD THAT SONG SOMEWHERE BEFORE

MAX WALKS OUT THE BAR...

(TIME ELASP) REX AND SUNNY WALK INTO A ROOM..THERES BANDAGES AROUND HIS HEAD AND EAR...THEY GET TO A POOL FILLED WITH CHUNKS OF ICE...REX JUMPS IN..

REX: AHHHH...MAN I NEVER GET USED TO THAT...

SUNNY TAKES HER SHOES OFF AND DIPS HER FEET IN IT

SUNNY: THAT WAS ONE HELL OF A FIGHT..AND IF HE DIDNT SHOOT YOU..YOU WOULD HAVE STILL BEEN KICKING HIS ASS...

REX: MAYBE...HES JUST AS TOUGH AS I AM STRONG...

SUNNY: YOU DONT BELIEVE THAT..

REX: I DIDNT..I WITNESSED IT

SUNNY: DO YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT HIM...

REX: YA..IVE BEEN THREW HELL AND BACK IN FIGHTS BEFORE...EVERY TIME I THINK I MEET MY MATCH..I FIND A WAY TO OVER COME IT...

SUNNY: I KNOW YOU WILL..AND AS OF THE SHERIFF..

REX: I SENT THE BOYS TO HANDLE IT

(SHERIFFS OFFICE) SHERIFF IS SMOKING A CIGARETTE..HE HAS BRUISES ALL OVER HIS FACE...THERES A KNOCK AT THE DOOR

SHERIFF: YEAH, WHAT DO YOU WANT?

THE DOOR FLIES OPEN...SLIM AND PJ AND MEGAS WALK IN...

SHERIFF: CAN I HELP YOU BOYS?

SLIM: YOUR GUN..WHERE IS IT?

SHERIFF: I DONT KNOW..ITS GONE MISSING..

MEGAS: WHERE DID YA GET THOSE BRUISES CHAMP?

SHERIFF: SOME COWBOY FELLA..ATTACKED ME..HE PROBABLY TOOK IT..

SLIM: AND YOU DIDNT SAY ANYTHING?

SHERIFF: I FIGURED HE WAS ALREADY DEAD..

MEGAS: WE DONT ASSUME IN THIS GROUP

SHERIFF: SORRY..WONT HAPPEN AGAIN

PJ: ONE MORE THING...HOW DID MAX KNOW TO CHALLENGE KONG ONE ON ONE?

SHERIFF: LOOK..I DONT KNOW..MAYBE IT WAS A LUCKY GUESS..

PJ: REALLY...WELL..IM A GOOD GUESSER MYSELF..AND IM GUESSING...YOU TOLD HIM

SHERIFF: WELL..YOU GUESSED WRONG

PJ PULLS OUT A PISTOL FROM HIS BACK POCKET.. AMY WALKS IN...

PJ: WHAT..YOU GOT ANY OBJECTIONS TO ME KILLING THIS MAN?

AMY: NONE...I JUST WANTED TO WATCH

SHERIFF: WAIT-

PJ SHOOTS THE SHERIFF IN THE HEAD..BLOOD SPLATTERS ALL OVER THE WALL..

(TIME ELASP) 2PM, NEXT DAY.. MAX IS ASLEEP UNDER A TREE IN THE SHADE WITH A CIGARETTE IN HIS MOUTH... SANDY WALKS UP TO HIM...

SANDY: YOU SHOULD LEAVE...

MAX: BECAUSE YOU THINK IM GOING TO WIN..DONT YOU

SANDY: NO...I JUST KNOW REX WILL NEVER BE THE SAME AFTER THIS FIGHT... EVEN IF YOU LOSE..YOUR NOT GOING DOWN WITHOUT GIVING HIM HELL... AND KONG IS GOING TO KILL YOU OR DIE TRYING...HE MEANS THE WORLD TO US..PLEASE DONT DO THIS

MAX: I TOLD TWO PEOPLE I WAS GOING TO BEAT HIM...SO I WILL...

SANDY: IF YOU WIN..I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU...

MAX: ILL BE LOOKING FORWARD TO IT...

SANDY: I WOULD KILL YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW... BUT..REX WOULDNT BE PISSED AT ME...

SANDY STORMS OFF...

(TIME ELASP)7PM, NEXT DAY..MAX WALKSDOWN TO THE MIDDLE OF THE TOWN...THERES A LARGE CIRCLE OF PEOPLE...MAX WALKS IN THE MIDDLE OF THEM..REX IS THERE...HE HAS A METAL PLATE OVER HIS WOUNDED SHOULDER...REX WALKS TOWARDS MAX

SANDY: WANT US TO PLAY THE SONG?

REX: NO SONG..NO GAMES...ITS TIME TO FINISH THIS

MAX: THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR..

REX CHARGES AT MAX..MAX SIDE STEPS REX..

MAX: TO SLOW

REX SWINGS RAPIDLY AT MAX..MAX DODGES EACH SWING..

MAX: NOW..IM OUT OF YOUR LEAGUE..

MAX HITS REX IN HIS RIBS..REX ELBOWS MAX IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD...MAX STUMBLES BACK

REX: DONT GET TO COCKY!

REX WALKS FORWARD, MAX KICKS REX IN HIS KNEE, REX FALLS DOWN TO ONE KNEE..

MAX: I HATE BULLIES

MAX HITS REX IN THE FACE EIGHT TIMES... REX SPITS UP BLOOD..REX GETS UP AND PUSHES MAX TO THE GROUND...

REX: IM NO BULLY..IM A GOD!

MAX GETS UP..REX STUMBLES FORWARD...REX STOPS AND HOLDS HIS HEAD

MAX: YOUR STILL NOT AT 100 PERCENT...BUT I AM

REX: YEAH...BUT I DONT NEED TO BE AT 100 PERCENT TO BEAT YOU...

MAX: YOU NEED TO BE AT 1000

REX CHARGES AT MAX..HE GRABS MAX AND PUTS HIM IN A BEAR HUG...MAX SCREAMS...REX HEADBUTTS MAX IN THE FACE SHATTERING HIS GLASSES...

MAX: SON OF A BITCH I JUST BOUGHT THESE...

REX SQUEEZES DOWN TIGHTER...MAX KICKS REX IN THE BALLS, REX TURNS RED AND SQUEEZES DOWN HARDER

MAX: GAAAA! DAMN IT

MAX PRESSES HIS FEET ON REXS CHEST AND PUSHES AGAINST HIM...MAX GETS ENOUGH ROOM TO GET FREE AND JUMPS OUT OF HIS JACKET AND GETS FREE... REX THROWS MAXS JACKET TO THE CROWD...MAX LANDS DOWN..REX GRABS MAXS SHIRT AND RIPS HIS SHIRT OFF...

MAX: ALRIGHT MAN..YOUR GETTING WEIRD ON ME

REX: ILL BREAK YOU!

MAX RUNS OVER AND GOES FOR A SUPERMAN PUNCH..REX GRABS MAXS IN MIDAIR...REX SQUEEZES DOWN ON HIM IN A BEAR HUG..

MAX: ENOUGH OF THIS

MAX BITES DOWN ON REXS NOSE, BLOOD GUSHES OUT AND REX SCREAMS.. MAX KEEPS BITING DOWN ON REXS NOSE..REX LETS GO OF MAX..MAX STEPS BACK A FEW FEET...

MAX: KEEP DOING THE SAME MOVES..IM GOING TO FIND MY WAY OUT OF IT...

REX: HERES SOME NEW ONES FOR YA

REX SWINGS RAPIDLY AT MAX...MAX DODGES EACH ATTACK,

MAX: YOUR NEW MOVES SUCK

REX PUNCHES AT MAXS HEAD, MAX DUCKS THE PUNCH

MAX: SLOW!

REX: HOW ABOUT THIS?

REX KICKS MAX IN THE KNEE MAX FALLS ON HIS KNEES..REX GRABS MAX UP AND LIFTS HIM UP OFF THE GROUND...

REX: I HATE YOU!

REX POWER BOMBS MAX TO THE GROUND...MAX SCREAMS..REX LIFTS HIM BACK UP..AND SLAMS MAX BACK DOWN..MAX GASP FOR AIR..

REX: NO MATTER HOW MUCH PUNISHMENT YOU CAN TAKE..I CAN DISH OUT MORE!

REX LIFTS HIM UP OFF THE GROUND..MAXS BACK IS BRUISED UP..REX SLAMS MAX BACK DOWN ON THE GROUND..MAXS ARMS GO LIMP...

REX: ILL BURY YOU PERSONALLY..OUT OF MY RESPECT FOR YOU..

REX LIFTS MAX UP OFF THE GROUND...MAX GRABS REXS HANDS...HE SQUEEZES DOWN ON THEM AND BREAKS REXS HANDS...MAX GETS FREE OF REX AND JUMPS ON THE GROUND...

REX: GAAAA! SON OF A BITCH

MAX ROUNDHOUSE KICKS REX IN THE MOUTH..REX SPITS UP BLOOD...

REX: STUPID..

REX SHAKES HIS HEAD...MAX RUNS OVER AND SUPERMAN PUNCHES REX IN THE FACE, REX FALLS TO THE GROUND...BLOOD POORS OUT OF HIS MOUTH...

MAX: YOU GOT BROKEN HANDS..YOU CAN BARLEY STAND...THIS FIGHT..IS OVER...

REX: IT AINT OVER YET..

REX GETS UP...REX SCREAMS..MAX WALKS OVER AND PUNCHES REX IN THE JAW BREAKING IT.. REX STUMBLES BACK AND FALLD TO THE GROUND..REX LOOKS UP AT MAX AND SCREAMS...MAX WALKS OVER..HE GETS ON TOP OF REX.. MAX PUNCHES REX IN THE FACE 16 TIMES..REXS FACE IS BRUISED AND BLOODY

MAX: I WIN

REX LOOKS UP AT MAX

REX: I AINT DONE YET!

EVERYONE IN THE CROWD IS SPEACHLESS...SANDY IS CRYING...MAXS GLOOVES ARE BLOODY...

REX: NO MORE KID STUFF...EITHER YOU FINISH THIS..OR IM GOING TO GET UP AND KILL YOU..

MAX: WILL DO CHIEF..

MAX GETS UP...TAPS HIS FOOT ON THE GROUND...REX GETS UP SLOWLY..MAX RUNS OVER, HE SPINS AROUND IN A 360 JUMPS UP AND ROUND HOUSE KICKS REX IN THE FACE SNAPPING HIS NECK.. REX FALLS TO THE GROUND DEAD.. MAX THROWS HIS HANDS UP IN THE AIR...

MAX: IM THE CHA-

MAX GETS SHOT IN HIS LEFT SHOULDER, BOTH HIPS AND HIS LEG...BLOOD POORS OUT HIS BODY..MAX STUMBLES AROUND...MAX SMILES WITH A MOUTH FULL OF BLOOD...MAX GETS SHOT THREE TIMES IN THE CHEST AND HE FALLS DOWN ON THE GROUND...

(TIME ELASP) 3AM...MAX IS LYING IN THE GROUND...UNDER SOME DIRT...HE WAKES UP..THE BULLETS SLIDE OUT OF HIS BODY...HIS WOUNDS HEAL UP...MAX STARTS GASPING FOR AIR..(TIME ELASP) MAX CRAWLS OUT OF A GRAVE..HE GETS UP...DUST HIMSELF OFF...AMY WALKS OUT OF THE SHADOWS WITH A GUN POINTED AT HIM...

AMY: YOUR DEAD...

MAX: I WAS...BUT IM BACK NOW

AMY: ..HOW?

MAX: FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH

AMY: ..BULLSHIT

MAX: THATS WHAT I FIGURED..

AMY: YOUR..FOR REAL

MAX: YEAH..IT NOT ONLY GAVE ME IMMORTALITY..I ALSO CANT DIE..WELL..MY WOUNDS HEAL..I REGENERATE...IM ALSO GUESSING THATS HOW I DONT AGE...

AMY: ...BULLSHIT

MAX: WELL..YOU SAW ME GUNNED DOWN IN THE STREET...AND I JUST CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD

AMY: MAYBE THERES SOME TRUTH TO IT..

MAX: I WON THAT FIGHT...SO I WON THAT BET..WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE...

AMY: BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD...I DIDNT THINK OF THE BET MUCH..

MAX: A DEALS A DEAL KID..LEAVE THESE PEOPLE..AND NO MORE DRINKING...

AMY: FINE..BUT IM GOING WITH YOU

MAX: NO..

AMY: YES! I WANT TO BE YOUR PROTEGE

MAX: YOU KNOW WHY I DO WHAT I DO!?

AMY: MONEY

MAX: THATS JUST A BONUS..I DO IT..TO SEE IF ANYONE CAN KILL ME...

AMY: WELL I HAVE MY OWN REASONS TO WHY I WANT TO DO THIS..

MAX: WHAT ARE THEY?

AMY: TO KILL MEN..LIKE REX KONG

MAX: I NEED TO GO FOR SOMEONE SEES ME

AMY: LETS GO TO MY HOUSE

MAX: NO

AMY: WELL..I GOT YOUR JACKET..HAT..SWORDS..AND YOUR GUNS..

MAX: ..FINE..WHERES YOUR HOUSE

(TIME ELASP) AMY AND MAX ARE IN A SMALL WOODEN HOUSE..THEY GO INTO A LIVING ROOM..ON A STOOL THERE IS MAXS JACKET HAT SWORDS AND GUNS... MAX SITS DOWN ON A COUCH..

MAX: ITS FUNNY..IVE LAID IN A GRAVE FOR HOURS..AND IM STILL TIRED

AMY: YEAH.. OKAY.. I GUESS YOU CAN CRASH AT MY HOUSE..THANKS FOR ASKING

MAX: YOU WANT TO BE MY PROTEGE DONT YOU...

AMY SITS DOWN ON A GIANT RED CHAIR WITH GOLD LEGS ON IT

MAX: THATS A FANCY CHAIR KID

AMY: IM AMY..NOT KID..IT WAS MY FATHERS..BEFORE..HE DIED

MAX: OH MAN..IM SORRY

AMY: YEAH...THATS KIND OF THE REASON I WANTED TO JOIN YOU..MY MOTHER DIED WHEN I WAS YOUNG...IT WAS JUST ME AND MY DAD..

(FLASHBACK) THREE YEARS AGO.. A 13 YEAR OLD AMY IS SITTING IN A LARGE FANCY OFFICE SITTING IN A ROLLING CHAIR SPINNING IN CIRCLES..

AMY: WEEEE!

A MAN WITH SHORT BROWN HAIR IS AND A FANCY BROWN SUITE IS SITTING AT A DESK DOING PAPER WORK SITTING IN THE FANCY CHAIR..  
HE LOOKS AT AMY AND SMILES..SHE STOPS..HER HEAD SPINS

AMY: WOAH!

AMY FALLS OUT THE CHAIR...

MAN: AMY WHAT ARE YOU DOING

AMY: SPINNING AROUND IN CIRCLES..DADDY YOU SHOULD DO IT

MAN: AMY IM THE MAYOR..WHAT WOULD PEOPLE SAY IF THEY SAW ME DOING THAT...

AMY: DONT LET THEM SEE YOU...

(TIME ELASP) THE MAN IS SPINNING AROUND IN THE CHAIR SUPER FAST

MAN: WEEEEE!

THE MAN STOPS AMY JUMPS IN HIS LAP AND THEY LAUGH...

MAN: ALRIGHT..NOW I NEED TO FINISH MY PAPER WORK OKAY DEAR

AMY: OKAY DADDY..I LOVE YOU

MAN: I LOVE YOU TOO AMY...

THEY HUG..THERES A LOUD KNOCK ON THE DOOR...

MAN: YES

THE DOOR OPENS...REX KONG, PJ, SUNNY, SLIM AND MEGAS ARE THERE...

SLIM: HOUSE KEEPING

REX: YOUR THE MAYOR..CORRECT

MAN: I AM

(TIME ELASP) 2PM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET..EVERYONE IN TOWN IS GATHERD AROUND A CIRCLE...THE MAYOR IS ON THE GROUND WITH REX KONG STANDING ABOVE HIM..SUNNY IS HOLDING AMY BACK

AMY: IM GONNA KICK HIS ASS!

REX: HELLO PEOPLE OF CACTUS TOWN..MY NAME..IS REX KONG..THE MOUNTAIN BANDIT..WITH THE HIGHTEST BOUNTY IN THE WORLD...

MAYOR SPITS UP BLOOD...

MAYOR: PLEASE..DONT DO THIS

SLIM WALKS OVER WITH THE SHERIFF AND THROWS HIM DOWN NEXT TO THE MAYOR..THE SHERIFF IS COVERED IN BRUISES...

REX: LISTEN UP...IM GOING TO BE THE NEW MAYOR OF CACTUS TOWN...NOW I ALREADY KILLED THE DEPUTIES..WE LEFT THE SHERIFF ALIVE...FIRST THINGS FIRST.. ONE OF YOU WILL DIE...

MAYOR: ITS ME..ILL DIE

REX: BUT..THE OTHER PERSON HAS TO TELL ME TO KILL THE OTHER..SHERIFF ALL YOU HAFT TO DO TO SURVIVE..IS TELL ME TO KILL THE MAYOR..  
MAYOR..ALL YOU HAFT TO DO IS TELL ME TO KILL THE SHERIFF..SO..WHO WILL DIE

MAYOR: KILL ME

REX KICKS THE MAYOR IN THE RIBS

REX: NOT HOW THE GAME WORKS! ...SHERIFF.. DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL THE MAYOR?

SHERIFF: NO..

REX: MAYOR..DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL THE SHERIFF?

MAYOR: NO

AMY: STOP THIS OR ILL KILL YOU..

REX: HAHA...I WISH YOU TWO WOULD HAVE GUTS LIKE THAT LITTLE GIRL...HAHAH...OKAY BRING OUT THE DEPUTY

SHERIFF: I THOUGHT YOU SAID THEY WERE ALL DEAD...

REX: ...I LIED

MEGAS PUSHES OUT A BRUISED UP DEPUTY...

DEPUTY: DONT..ITS A

REX GRABS THE DEPUTY BY THE NECK...REX SMILES..

REX: ANNNNND

REX SNAPS HIS NECK

REX: HES GONE...WHOS GONNA JOIN HIM

REX DROPS THE DEPUTIES BODY...

REX: MAYOR..SHOULD I KILL THE SHERIFF?

MAYOR: NO

REX: SHERIFF SHOULD I-

SHERIFF: YES..KILL HIM

THE CROWD GASP

REX: HAHA I COULDNT EVEN GET THE DAMN QUESTION OUT

AMY: NO! NO NO NO PLEASE

REX: SORRY SWEETIE...BUT YOU HEARD THE SHERIFF...

REX WALKS OVER TO THE MAYOR...HE GRABS HIM BY THE NECK...

MAYOR: AMY! I LOVE-

REX SNAPS THE MAYORS RECK...HE LANDS DOWN ON THE GROUND...AMY FALLS TO HER KNEES CRYING...

REX: NOW..I AM OFFICALLY CACTUS TOWN MAYOR..IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT...YOU CAN LEAVE..BUT IF YOU STAY..YOU MUST BE OKAY WITH ME AS YOUR MAYOR.. AND IF ANY OF YOU..TRY TO KILL ME..I WILL SNAP YOUR NECK TOO...

SANDY: ITS OKAY...HONEY

REX TURNS AROUND TO AMY...HE WALKS TOWARDS HER...HE LEANS DOWN TO HER

REX: LISTEN..IM SORRY..I HAD TO DO THAT...I HAFT TO SHOW PEOPLE IM NOT TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY...NOW...IF YOU WANT..ILL SEND YOU WITH A NICE FAMILY YOU CAN LIVE WITH...

AMY: NO..I WANT TO STAY

REX: IF YOU STAY..YOU HAFT TO BE OKAY WITH LIVING IN THE SAME TOWN AS ME..THE MAN WHO KILLED YOUR FATHER...CAN YOU HANDLE THAT?

AMY: YES

(PRESENT) AMY IS SITTING IN THE CHAIR...

AMY: I HATED HIM..MOST PEOPLE IN THIS TOWN DO...THEY JUST PRETENDED TO LIKE HIM...EVERYONE EXCEPT HIS INNER CIRCLE..THATS WHY I TOOK ALL YOUR STUFF..I WANTED TO KEEP THE MANS ITEMS WHO KILLED THAT MONSTER

MAX: ...OKAY,.. ILL TRAIN YOU...FIRST THING TOMORROW..

(TIME ELASP) NEXT DAY 7AM..MAX PUTS ON A BLACK SHIRT, HIS JACKET..HIS HAT..HE ATTACHES HIS GUN HOLSTERS ON HIS SIDE... THEN HE ATTACHES HIS SWORDS...AMY WALKS OVER...SHE HANDS MAX A PAIR OF BLACK SUNGLASSES...MAX TAKES THEM..

MAX: THANKS..

MAX PUTS ON HIS GLASSES...

MAX: LETS GO KIDDO...

AMY: THERES ONE PIT STOP I WANT TO MAKE BEFORE I LEAVE...STAY HERE...WHILE I TAKE CARE OF IT..

MAX: HOW LONG

AMY: FIVE MINIUTES

MAX: IF YOUR NOT BACK IN FIVE..IM LEAVING

AMY: OKAY

(TIME ELASP) AMY WALKS INSIDE A HOUSE...INSIDE IS REXS BODY IS IN A COFFIN...AMY WALKS UP TO THE COFFIN...

AMY: SON OF A BITCH..

AMY POORS LIGHTER FLUID INSIDE THE COFFIN...SHE PULLS OUT A LIGHTER..SHE PULLS OUT A LIGHTER..SANDY IS BEHIND HER

SANDY: AMY DONT..

AMY: HOW CAN YOU DEFEND THIS MAN...YOUVE SEEN WHAT HE DID TO MY FATHER!

SANDY: I KNOW HES DONE SOME BAD THINGS..BUT..HE ALSO PROTECTED US..

AMY: DID HE EVER KILL ANYONE YOU LOVED?

SANDY: ...YES..MY EX HUSBAND..WE WENT OUT FOR A PICNIC..AND WE RAN INTO KONG..BACK THEN HE JUST STARTED HIS RAMPAGE..IT WAS JUST HIM MEGUS AND PJ AT THE TIME..REX THOUGHT I WAS BEAUTIFUL..SO HE BEAT MY HUSBAND TO DEATH IN FRONT ME..I HATED HIM FOR AWHILE..  
HE FORCED ME TO JOIN HIS CREW..HE NEVER RAPED ME..NEVER HURT ME..BUT I HATED HIM..I HATED LIFE..ONE DAY I DRANK SOME POISON..  
I JUST WANTED TO DIE..WE WERE FIVE MILES FROM ANY TOWN...I WAS GOING TO DIE..SO HE PICKED ME UP AND RAN FIVE MILES INTO TOWN..I PASSED OUT BUT HE MUST HAVE RAN SO FAST..THAT POISON SHOULD HAVE KILLED ME IN 20 MINIUTES...BUT HE GOT ME THERE IN TIME TO HAVE A DOCTOR SAVE MY LIFE

AMY: NICE STORY..

AMY LIGHTS A LIGHTER AND THROWS IT IN THE CASKET... THE BODY LIGHTS ON FIRE...

SANDY: (CRYING) NO!

AMY SHUTS THE CASKET DOOR...SANDY RUNS TO IT CRYING...

AMY: I HOPE HE ROTS IN HELL..

AMY LEAVES

(TIME ELASP) IN A DESERT MAX AND AMY ARE LOOKING AT A METAL CAN FROM 100 YARDS AWAY ON TOP OF A CACTUS... AMY PULLS OUT HER GUN...

MAX: OKAY...WHEN YOU SHOOT..RELAX

AMY: I KNOW HOW TO SHOOT A GUN..

AMY SHOOTS THE CAN..

MAX: WEL IM GOING TO MAKE SURE YOUR A EXPERT BEFORE WE GO AFTER ANY BOUNTIES..

AMY: LETS HURRY IT UP THEN...

(TIME ELASP) 2 WEEKS LATER..MAX AND AMY WALK INTO A GHOST TOWN..THERES A WOODEN SIGN THAT SAYS WELCOME TO VULTURE CITY..

AMY: WHAT HAPPENED TO THIS PLACE?

MAX: ITS A GHOST TOWN..USED TO BE A VERY POPULAR TOWN.. THEY WERE LOTS OF SHOOTINGS HERE..IT BECAME A..TOWN WHERE THE MOST BADASS OF MEN..WERE TREATED LIKE KINGS..UNTIL THEY WERE KILLED ANYWAYS..

AMY: YOU EVER GO

MAX: ONCE OT TWICE...

AMY: IS THERE ANYWHERE IN TRINITY YOU HAVNT BEEN

MAX: NO..IVE BEEN TO EVERY CITY IN TRINITY..I ALSO-

MAX GETS SHOT THREW THE CHEST

MAX: OHH FUCK

MAX FALLS TO THE GROUND..AMY DRAGS MAX TOWARDS A BUILDING..MAX GETS SHOT THREW HIS LEFT LEG..BLOOD POORS OUT..SHE DRAGS HIM INSIDE.. (IN A BUILDING) A MAN WITH A SNIPER RIFLE IS LOOKING OUT HIS WINDOW.. (ANOTHER BUILDING) AMY HELPS MAX IN A BED...

AMY: OHH GOD ARE YOU OKAY?

MAX: UMM..I WILL BE..

AMY: THE BULLETS SHOULD COME OUT NOW...RIGHT

MAX: IF THEY CAME OUT CLEAN...THEN YES..BUT THEY DIDNT..IT SHOULD TAKE A HOUR OR TWO BEFORE MY BODY PUSHES THEM OUT...

AMY: WHAT SHOULD I DO

MAX: ...WELL..YOU COULD WAIT.. AND HOPEFULLY THE BULLETS WILL FALL OUT..OR..YOU CAN KILL THEM

AMY: THEM?

MAX: YES..THERES THREE OF THEM..THERE BOUNTY HUNTERS

AMY: HOW DO YOU KNOW?

MAX: I KEEP UP TO DATE ON OTHER BOUNTY HUNTERS...THERE THE VULTURE BROTHERS...THREE EXPERT SNIPERS..EVER SINCE THIS PLACE BECAME A GHOST TOWN..PEOPLE WITH BOUNTIES USED TO COME HERE TO HIDE...AND THESE BROTHERS STARTED TAKING THEM OUT...

AMY: BUT WHY TRY TO KILL YOU..

MAX: SOMEONE MUST HAVE PUT A BOUNTY OUT ON ME..

AMY: IT WAS THE KONG FAMILEY...

MAX: I LEFT A OPEN GRAVE..ITS POSSIBLE

AMY: IM SURPRISED IF IM NOT ON IT EITHER

MAX: WHAT DID YOU DO

AMY: THAT PIT STOP I TOOK..I WENT AND BURNED KONGS BODY..

MAX: OHH YEAH..THAT WILL PISS THEM OFF...

A BULLET FLIES THREW A WINDOW...

AMY: IM NOT SURE IF IM READY TO TAKE ON 3 EXPERT SNIPERS..

MAX: GRAAA!

MAX GRABS HIS WOUND AND TURNS TO HIS SIDE...THE BULLET POPS OUT OF HIS BODY...

AMY: THATS FREAKY...

MAX TAKES HIS JACKET AND SHIRT OFF..HIS SHIRT IS COVERED IN BLOOD...

MAX: SLOWLY LOOK FOR SUPPLIES

AMY LOOKS AROUND..SHE SEES A POTTED PLANT AND A BOTTLE OF WHISKEY

AMY: THERES A PLANT AND ALCHOL...

MAX: GIVE ME THE ALCHOL..

AMY GRABS THE WHISKEY AND HANDS IT TO MAX..MAX OPENS IT WITH HIS TEETH AND SPITS OUT THE CAP..MAX CHUGS THE WHOLE BOTTLE..  
MAX LEANS UP IN BED...HE GRABS HIS WOUNDED LEG AND SQUEEZES DOWN ON IT...THE BULLET POPS OUT IN PIECES AND HIS WOUND HEALS..

MAX: IVE BEEN SHOT COUNTLESS TIMES...AND I NEVER GET USED TO THAT

AMY: GOOD THING YOU CANT

MAX: HELL IVE DIED MORE TIMES THEN YOU CAN COUNT...IM THE TEXT BOOK DEFINITION OF A ZOMBIE...

MAX TAKES HIS HAT OFF...AND THROWS IT ON HIS JACKET AND SHIRT...

MAX: HERES THE PLAN...

(TIME ELASP) A SKINNY BALD MAN WITH A POINTY NOSE IS AT WINDOW, WITH A SNIPER RIFLE ...ACROSS THE STREET ANOTHER MAN WHO LOOKS IDENTICAL TO HIM IS AT A WINDOW WITH A SNIPER RIFLE...AN ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN IS ANOTHER MAN WHO LOOKS IDENTICAL TO THEM, IS THERE LOOKING OUT A SNIPER RIFLE...MAX APPEARS BEHIND THE MAN IN THE ROOM... MAX PUTS A CIGARETTE IN HIS MOUTH...

MAX: YOU KNOW..I HATE SNIPERS

THE MAN JUMPS UP AND LOOKS BACK...MAX PULLS OUT A KNIFE AND THROWS IT THREW HIS SKULL...HE DROPS DOWN DEAD...MAX WALKS OVER DRAGS HIS BODY ACROSS THE ROOM...MAX RIPS OUT THE KNIFE, HE PUTS IT IN HIS SHEATH...MAX GRABS THE SNIPER RIFLE

MAX: ITS TO EASY TO KILL SOMEONE...

MAX GETS DOWN AT THE WINDOW...HE AIMS AT THE GUY AT THE OTHER BUILDING..HE SHOOTS, THE BULLET FLIES THREW THE OTHER GUYS SCOPE SHOOTING HIM IN THE HEAD..HIS GUN FALLS TO THE STREET...HIS HEAD HANGS OUT THE WINDOW BLOOD POORING DOWN TO THE STREET THE LAST BROTHER ON THE ROOF... HE AIMS AT MAX..MAX DUCKS DOWN...(ON THE ROOFTOP) THE LAST BROTHER LOOKS THREW HIS SCOPE...

BROTHER: WHERE IS HE! HES SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!

MAX EXITS THE BUILDING...HE RUNS TOWARDS THE LAST BROTHER

BROTHER: I GOT YOU NOW

HE SHOOTS HITTING NEXT TO MAXS BOOT...

BROTHER: HOW DID HE DODGE THAT

MAX RUNS IN THE BUILDING THE BROTHER IS STANDING ON...THE BROTHER TURNS TOWARDS THE DOOR TO THE ROOFTOP...

HE LOOKS OUT THE SNIPER RIFLE SCOPE...

BROTHER: COME ON COME ON..WHERE ARE YOU..

2 KATANAS RISE THREW THE FLOOR, EACH ONE GOES THREW HIS FOOT...BLOOD POORS OUT AS HE SCREAMS..HE AIMS THE SNIPER RIFLE AT THE GROUND..HE SHOOTS THE GROUND...THE BROTHER STARTS CRYING

BROTHER: GAAAAA GO TO HELL MAX!

THE DOOR TO THE ROOF OPENS, THE BROTHER AIMS AT THE DOOR..MAX RUSHES OUT AND SHOOTS HIS PISTOL SHOOTING THE BROTHER IN THE HEAD... (TIME ELASP) MAX IS IN A BUILDING CLEANING HIS SWORDS WITH A RAG...THERES A LAPTOP ON A DESK...MAX GOES TO IT...HE SEES A DOCUMENT CALLED MAX..HE GRABS A MOUSE AND CLICKS ON IT... A VIDEO STARTS...SANDY IS STANDING IN FRONT OF A BUILDING...

SANDY: I AM THE NEW LEADER..OF THE REX KONG FAMILEY..OUR FORMER LEADER..REX KONG..WAS KILLED BY A MAN NAMED MAX...HES KNOWN AS THE WORLDS BEST BOUNTY HUNTER...THIS IS PERSONAL BOUNTY...HE WOULD NOT ALLOW HIM TO COLLECT ON REX KONGS BOUNTY..IF YOU GIVE US MAXS HEAD..WE WILL GIVE YOU REX..WHO HAS A FIVE MILLION DOLLAR BOUNTY...

VIDEO ENDS..MAX WALKS AWAY... (TIME ELASP) MAX WALKS INTO THE HOUSE AMY WAS IN... HE LOOKS AROUND..AMY IS GONE

MAX: AMY? ..AMY?

MAX FINDS A CELL PHONE ON TOP OF HIS SHIRT AND JACKET...MAX PICKS IT UP...THERES A VIDEO ON IT..MAX WATCHES IT..

SANDY AND PJ ARE IN THAT ROOM...THEY HAVE AMY TIED UP AND GAGED...

SANDY: MAX...WE GOT AMY..I KNOW YOUR GOING TO THE WRATH TOURNAMENT...WHICH IS IN TWO WEEKS...BUT WE ALSO HAVE AMY HERE...  
WERE GOING BACK TO CACTUS TOWN...YOU CAN COME BACK HERE..SAVE HER..BUT THERES NO WAY YOU CAN GET TO WRATH CITY IN TIME FOR THE TOURNAMENT...OR...GO TO THE TOURNAMENT...AND SHE DIES...YOUR CHOISE MAX...

MAX CLOSES THE PHONE..HE PUTS IT IN HIS POCKET...

MAX: WHATS WITH HER AND VIDEOS..

(TIME ELASP) 3PM, MAX IS WALKING THREW A DESERT..HE DRINKS OUT OF HIS CANTINE..ITS VERY SUNNY OUT...MAX HAS A NEW SHIRT AND HIS JACKET BACK ON... HE WALKS FORWARD ON THE GROUND, THE GROUND COLLAPSES UNDERNEATH HIM..MAX FALLS DOWN A 100 FOOT PIT..  
MAX PULLS OUT HIS SWORDS STICKS IT IN THE GROUND, HE SLIDES DOWN THE HILL TO THE BOTTOM OF THE PIT..MAX LOOKS AROUND..  
FIVE NINJAS ARE THERE..MAX LOOKS UP..HE SEES MIKE IN MAINTENANCE, LORD VICTORIOUS, SAMPSON, UVU, AND VIGA UP ABOVE THE PIT..

(TIME ELASP)  
VIGAS DEAD AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PIT WITH A BROKEN NECK...

MAX: NOT INTERESTED..AND IM SORRY I KILLED ONE OF YOUR GUYS...

MIKE: MAYBE ONE DAY THEN...

MAX WALKS AWAY...

(TIME ELASP)  
NIGHT TIME..MAX IS IN A SMALL WOODEN HOUSE...HES LYING IN A BED...SMOKING A CIGARETTE...HE REACHES IN HIS POCKET AND PULLS OUT A FOLDED UP PIECE OF PAPER...HE UNFOLDS IT..IT SAYS 8TH ANNUAL WRATH TOURNAMENT..

MAX: I CANT LOSE...

MAX LOOKS UP AT THE CELLING...

MAX: ITS BEEN A LONG JOURNEY..TO GET TO THE TOURNAMENT...AND IM ALMOST THERE...TOO BAD..BUT I CANT LEAVE MY APPRENTICE BEHIND..  
MAYBE NEXT YEAR...

END 


End file.
